Ofiara
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, gdzie Stiles jest psychopatą, a przynajmniej tak to wygląda. Derek nadal jest wilkołakiem. blood kink w ostrzeżeniach


**tytuł: Ofiara**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **rating: + 18, ale generalnie jest to tekst antyeuphoriowy**  
 **info/ostrzeżenia: blood kink, wilkołaczokapturkoweAU w lekko psychopatycznej barwie krwi**

 **Dla Ew z zapytaniem czy zostanie oficjalnie moją drugą połówką Berlina, Derekiem do mojego Stilesa, Amy do mojego Rory'ego i Monicą do mojego Chandlera i kanapką do mojego Joeya!**  
 **W zasadzie nie wiem czy ten tekst jest dobry, bo mam wewnętrznego tasiemca fluffowego. Jednak kilka miesięcy temu na SB napisałaś, że chciałabyś taki tekst, więc oto on:**

* * *

Derek nie wiedział jak długo po pożarze był w alfa formie. Jego wilk jednak był bardziej nim i nie czuł się już człowiekiem, tak bardzo jak kiedyś, co oznaczało, że czas należało liczyć w latach a nie miesiącach czy tygodniach. Zastanawiał się nawet czy udałoby mu się teraz stanąć na dwóch nogach i znów udawać istotę ludzką. Derek w nim jednak kurczył się na tę myśl za każdym razem, więc oddawał się instynktowi, który nakazywał polować, zabijać, tropić – niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

W zasadzie wywąchał dzieciaka dość szybko, bardziej po zapachu krwi, który roznosił się wokół chudego ciała, leżącego na nieheblowanych deskach niewielkiej chatki. Przez wąskie okno wpadało akurat tyle niezbyt jasnego światła księżyca, że z łatwością mógł dostrzec czerwoną bluzę z kapturem, którą jego ofiara miała na sobie.

Ironia sytuacji uderzyła w niego i wilka niemal natychmiast, ciche prychnięcie przecięło powietrze. Czerwony Kapturek musiał zgubić swoją drogę do domu, ale w odróżnieniu od bajki, nikt nie miał przynieść mu pomocy.

Wilk ostrym pazurem wbił kawałek bluzy w podłogę, wsłuchując się w równomierny oddech. Ofiary miały tendencję do uciekania i podczas, gdy normalnie to stanowiło częściową rozrywkę, dzisiaj nie chciał przemierzać lasu wsłuchując się w krzyki chłopaka.

Nie znał tego terenu i przeszkodzić mógł mu ktokolwiek.

Prychnął ciepłym powietrzem w twarz chłopaka, ale nie spodziewał się raczej, że pierwszym co poczuje to zimne palące ostrze między szóstym a siódmym żebrem.

ooo

Gdyby było to srebro, nie żyłby. Gdyby był zwykłym wilkiem też nie miałby szans.  
Dzieciak nie bez trudu strząsnął go z siebie i starał się odzyskać nóż, który Derek próbował wytrząsnąć z siebie. Zastanawiał się jak musi wyglądać w postaci ogromnego czarnego wilka, brocząc krwią po usianej zeschłymi liśćmi podłodze. Czerwony Kapturek nie wyglądał na przestraszonego, a zapach determinacji unosił się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu drażniąc jego zmysły. Nie mógł skupić się na niczym, bo jego instynkt krzyczał zagrożenie, gdy wzrok podpowiadał, że chłopaka wystarczy raz trącić, by stracił przytomność i stał się chętną ofiarą.

Umysł podsuwał mu przyjemne wizje tego, że może jednak pozwoli Czerwonemu Kapturkowi na ucieczkę przez otwarte drzwi, a potem odczeka kilka chwil, aż rana między żebrami zaleczy się i ruszy w pogoń. Dzieciakowi należała się nauczka, a nic tak nie cieszyło go jak zapach człowieka, który orientował się, że cały czas była to tylko zabawa.  
Aromat nadziei, która zamieniała się w pełne beznadziei pogodzenie się z własną śmiercią.  
Czerwony Kapturek jednak nie ruszał się z miejsca, obserwując go coraz uważniej. Było w tym coś zwierzęco prymitywnego i Derek wciągnął przez nozdrza więcej powietrza. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, żeby dzieciak miał jakieś nadnaturalne zdolności. Chłopak stał pochylony, jakby szykował się do ataku, jednocześnie czekając na jakiś jego ruch, co wydawało się nieprawdopodobne. Ofiary nie zachowywały się w ten sposób. Derek i wilk wiedzieli to doskonale. To nie było ich pierwsze polowanie.

Ofiary śmierdziały strachem, krzyczały i szamotały się, gdy dopadał je między drzewami, gdzie nigdy po zmroku nie powinny się były zakradać. Kopały i wierzgały do chwili, gdy nie kładł im na piersi swojej wielkiej łapy i nie pozwalał tęczówkom na świecenie w ciemności. To hipnotyzowało ludzi, a gdy orientowali się z czym mają do czynienia zawsze było już za późno.

Czerwony Kapturek przekrzywił głowę nie ruszając z miejsca. Dziwny impas trwał i Derek w końcu warknął, gdy nóż wypadł spomiędzy jego żeber. Ostatnie krople krwi zlepiły mu futro, więc pewnie będzie musiał za kilka godzin przepłynąć strumień, żeby pozbyć się własnej juchy. Tej należącej do chłopaka też, nie miał wątpliwości.

Zrobił nie tak całkiem ostrożny krok i Czerwony Kapturek zaskoczył go ponownie, bo zamiast uchylić się, rzucił się po jedyną w pomieszczeniu broń. Derek warknął zirytowany, bo dzieciak w oka mgnieniu był już pod drugą ścianą z ostrzem wycelowanym w jego stronę.

Wilk był ogłupiały, ofiara nie powinna walczyć. Derek natomiast zapach, który unosił się w pomieszczeniu kojarzył tylko z podnieceniem, czymś czego jego ludzka strona natury nie odczuwała od lat. Czerwony Kapturek dyszał, jego tętno było przyspieszone, a źrenice rozszerzone. Adrenalina tłoczyła się do krwi w ogromnej ilości.

Wilk zdecydował się na kolejny atak, ale to Derek nie był zaskoczony, gdy nóż tym razem przyszpilił go za kawałek luźnej skóry na karku do płaskiej powierzchni podłogi.  
Ból, prawdziwy ostry fizyczny ból, którego nie czuł od lat, sparaliżował go na kilka sekund i przemiana zaczęła się mechanicznie jak zawsze. Ból właśnie wyciągał na wierzch jego ludzką naturę i teraz jego kręgosłup wygiął się do granic możliwości, gdy nabrał rozmiarów i zaczął tracić zwierzęcy kształt.

\- Co my tu mamy? – spytał radosny głos tuż przy jego uchu.

Chłopak nie wyciągnął ostrza z jego karku, chociaż rana próbowała się zaleczyć.

\- Zły wilk powinien był bać się Czerwonego Kapturka – dodał dzieciak, dotykając miejsca, gdzie ostrze wdzierało się do ciała Dereka.

Wilk zawył, bo kwaśny zapach podniecenia zmieszał się z metaliczną wonią krwi. Czerwony Kapturek polizał palec z wyraźną satysfakcją i wyjątkowo delikatny opuszek ponownie roztarł strumyczek ciepłej krwi.

ooo

\- A mówili, że jestem chory – szeptał do niego Stiles. – Mówili, że ludzi takich jak ja zamyka się w odosobnionych miejscach – dodał.

Ostrze zagłębiło się w skórę na żebrach Dereka, ale wilk już nie wył. Powtarzali swego rodzaju rytuał od tygodni. Może miesięcy. Derek i tym razem nie liczył czasu. Nie było to konieczne. Trwali ukryci w leśnej chatce z dala od cywilizacji, która im zagrażała.

Terytorium było bezpieczne, chronione przez nich obu.

Czerwony Kapturek też był uciekinierem. Zbiegiem. Wyrzutkiem. Zawsze pachniał krwią i miał jakieś dziwne zamiłowanie do trzymania Dereka w ludzkiej postaci, gdy dźgał go głębiej lub płycej. Krew przeważnie skapywała na nieheblowane deski niewielkiej chatki, ale czasami Stiles pochylał się i zlizywał czerwone krople wprost z jego ciała. Derek uwielbiał te chwile najbardziej, bo chłopak miał cudowny język. Różowy i miękki, i zawsze pozwalał mu posmakować własnej krwi ze swoich ust.

Jego wargi bardzo szybko barwiły się karminem, a resztę rozmazywał po skórze Dereka, jakby chciał zobaczyć tej czerwieni tylko więcej. Jakby to ona pociągała go najbardziej.  
Derek wiedział, że to nie do końca prawda, bo Stiles zawsze odwiązywał go po wspólnej zabawie i pozwalał mu zmyć resztki ze skóry w strumieniu nieopodal. Możliwe, że tylko dlatego, że następnego wieczora ponownie krępował jego kostki i nadgarstki, i wyciągał swój krótki nóż, który nie miał prawa zadać Derekowi śmierci.

Zadawał jednak ból, a ten z kolei ujarzmiał wilka.

Wilk nie czuł podniecenia, w jego naturze leżało polowanie. To ludzka część chciała tych długich skąpanych we krwi palców Stilesa, które drażniły jego wejście. Karminowych lepkich ust, które obejmowały jego członek, twardniejący już po pierwszym pchnięciu zimnego ostrza.

Stiles często drażnił się z nim. Pochylał się na milimetry od niego i ustawiał nóż tak, że Derek nabijał się żebrami na ostrze, gdy chciał pchnąć biodrami w stronę jego ust. Instynktownie wtedy wycofywał się, ale Stiles lizał swoje wargi i Derek nie potrafił się oprzeć. Musiał spróbować jeszcze raz. Czasami udawało mu się samym czubkiem wzwiedzionego członka zahaczyć o pełne usta Czerwonego Kapturka póki wilk i instynkt przetrwania nie odciągały go w tył, w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie ostrze nie dosięgało go.

Stiles podnosił się wtedy z kolan i nóż płasko spoczywał na pachwinie Dereka, jak ostrzeżenie albo obietnica. Derek nigdy nie był pewien, a z oczu chłopaka nie można było tego wyczytać.

Ostrze przesuwało się wyżej, czasami przecinając delikatnie skórę w miejscach, gdzie mięśnie utworzyły zbyt wysokie wzniesienia. Sącząca się lekko krew, spływająca wąskimi strumieniami z jego brzucha, przeważnie drażniła cienką skórę pachwiny. Czasami, gdy cięcie było dobrze wymierzone Derek musiał połykać jęki, bo czerwona krew powolną torturą plamiła cholerne delikatny penis, skapując z samego czubka na drewnianą podłogę.  
Stiles rzadko pozwalał na takie marnotrawstwo i tak było też dzisiaj, gdy ukląkł ponownie przed Derekiem, wciskając mu między nogi trzonek noża. Rączka była przyjemnie wyrobiona, gładka, śliska od krwi i jej niewielka główka łatwo wsunęła się odrobinę w niego.

\- Co my tu mamy? – spytał Stiles jak zawsze retorycznie. – Zabaweczko moja lubię cię. Każdy na twój widok cieszy się – wymruczał, biorąc do ust sam czubek jego penisa, chyba bardziej po to, żeby zebrać stamtąd zbierającą się kroplę krwi.

\- Cóż zrobiłem, żeby sobie na ciebie zasłużyć – wyszeptał Stiles.

Derek nie wiedział i nie obchodziło go to. Trzonek noża wsunął się w niego głębiej i krew chyba zaczynała zasychać, bo poczuł delikatne pieczenie. To nie miało jednak znaczenia, bo Stiles zaczął kocimi liźnięciami oczyszczać jego penis z krwi. Z krwi, która spływała wciąż i wciąż, bo Derek za wszelką cenę chciał spowolnić leczenie tej szczególnej rany.  
W jego oczach zebrały się łzy, bo jego członek zwisał twardo między jego nogami, a jądra, na których zasychały resztki krwi, których Stiles nie dosięgnął, mrowiły. Chłopak zdawał się nie przejmować dźwiękami, które Derek wydawał. W zasadzie wydawał się głuchy, z zamkniętymi oczami i wyrazem przyjemności na poznaczonej pieprzykami bladej twarzy.

\- Zabaweczko moja – wyszeptał Czerwony Kapturek tuż przy jego udzie.

Derek przełknął nadmiar śliny i zagryzł wargę. Westchnienie ulgi jednak i tak umknęło mu przez zęby, gdy Stiles w końcu wziął do ust jego członek i zaczął ruszać głową w tył i w przód. Trzonek noża drażnił jego wejście i chociaż Derek może wolałby w sobie palce chłopaka i tak z trudem trzymał się jeszcze na nogach. Prawie zapłakał, gdy Stiles zaczął ssać, jakby chciał pochłonąć i tą krew, która wypełniła penisa Dereka.

Pokusa, by rozstawić szczerzej nogi, zwiesić się na własnych nadgarstkach i więzach, które je krępowały była silna. Nie zrobił jednak tego, bo wiedział, że Stiles lubił, gdy jego ofiary się broniły.


End file.
